


First Thought, Best Thought

by buttersbuttercup



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: 1940s, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Spit As Lube, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttersbuttercup/pseuds/buttersbuttercup
Summary: Lucien moves back as he see's Allen's hand in front of his face, his fingers brushing against his chin. He turns to look at Allen, searching his features. Allen shifts closer, hand curling against Lucien's chest."First thought, best thought."





	First Thought, Best Thought

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically what I wish happened instead! Enjoy! 
> 
> (Also I heavily referenced actual scenes from the movie so some of the dialog is straight from it.)

"And go!" Lucien pushes the barrel Jack lies in, watching as it rolls down the hill.

"Oh, my god!" Jack yells, grunting as he rolls further.  Lucien laughs, stumbling back to the ground and sitting next to Allen at the base of a tree, laughing at Jack's figure, calling out his name as Jack continues to yell before he crashes into fence lining the Hudson. 

"Jack!-" 

"Jack!" Lucien laughs as Jack thumps against the fence, Allen wincing before a grin falls on his features.

"He broke his fucking neck. The warrior poet has past on." Lucien continues to laugh as Allen shakes his head, chuckling. Lucien leans further down onto the ground despite not taking his eyes off of Jack. 

"No!" Lucien cries out, laughing as Jack stumbles up from out of the barrel.

"He lives!" Allen yells, amusement clear in his tone. 

"Excellent!" Lucien replies as Jack raises his arms, "The judges award him with-" Lucien turns to look at Allen. 

"A nine!" Allen holds his fingers up. Lucien turns back to Jack as the pair hear him gagging, Jack falling to his hands and knees as he throws up.

"Oh my god." Allen mumbles, before Lucien calls out Jack's name again. Jack stumbles on his knees before falling over onto his back, seemingly passed out. 

Lucien turns to face Allen as the man in question rises, "All right Ginsy, your turn." Lucien laughs, Allen falling back to the ground, shaking his head. 

"No, no, no, no." Allen grunts, lying completely down on the ground, head propped up as he glances at Jack's figure before sitting back up. 

Lucien looks at the man, a small frown covering his features as Allen waves him off. 

"This is just the beginning, you know." He smiles at Allen as Allen turns to face him. A moment passes before Lucien turns his head to lean in closer to Allen's shoulder. 

"Your fault, Ginsy." Lucien rests his head against Allen's shoulder, eyes closing as he rubs his cheek on the corse fabric of Allen's coat before sighing. Allen looks down at Lucien, a small frown evident on Lucien's face before he speaks, eyes turned down, "It's all your fault."

Allen inhales, looking down at Lucien. He swallows before turning his head to his left, searching for other people. When he finds no one there he looks to his right before glancing at Jack. Allen looks down at Lucien, heart starting to fasten, he swallows again. 

Lucien moves back as he see's Allen's hand in front of his face, his fingers brushing against his chin. He turns to look at Allen, searching his features. Allen shifts closer, hand curling against Lucien's chest. 

"First thought, best thought." 

Allen leans in, pressing his lips against Lucien's, hand moving up to rest against his chin as Lucien meets his kiss. Their chapped lips move against each others, Allen sighing softly, their eyes closed. Lucien opens his, jerking back from Allen, Allen's eyes open as his fingers brush against Lucien's cheek, searching Lucien's gaze. The two stare at each other for a few moments, Allen ignoring how his hand starts to tremble. He tries to control his breath, his hand resting against Lucien's chest once again. He moves to kiss Lucien again, a few firm kisses before it deepens, Allen brushing his tongue against Lucien's, their movements quickening. Allen's hand makes it's way to hold Lucien's face, fingers finding their way into the short locks behind his ear.

They tilt slightly, Allen's hand trailing down Lucien's neck before returning to it's previous position, cradling Lucien as they lick and press their lips together. Allen's thumb rubs against Lucien's cheek, his heart rate increasing as they fall deeper into each other until they jolt apart. 

"I think I just puked on the inside." The pair face the direction the words come from, Allen removing his hand as Jack starts to walk back up to the pair from down the slight hill. Allen turns to face Lucien, Lucien's mouth opening and closing before he stands.

"Let's go Jack." Allen follows his movements, watching him stand and walk next to Jack.

"What?" Allen mumbles, heart pounding as his stomach drops. 

"Wait. Al, are you coming?" Jack faces Allen, and before Allen can answer Lucien speaks, "No, Allen's got work to do." 

Allen swallows as he looks at Lucien, the mentioned man's voice breaking as he faces Allen. A moment passes before Lucien speaks up again. 

"Ten pages on Spengler's  _Decline of the West._ Due tomorrow." Lucien inhales shakily as Allen feels his heart drop.

"Excuse me?" He waits for Lucien to reply, hands clenching the grass beneath him as Lucien fidgets before he swallows, stabling himself as he speaks clearly.

"I'd be lost without you, Ginsy." Jack looks at Allen as Lucien sighs heavily, turning away from Allen's sitting figure, "Come on, lion."

Lucien grips Jack's shoulder, pulling him away as he starts to walk. Allen turns away, breaths shallow and fast as he clenches and unclenches his hand, his stomach knotting, bees swarming in his chest. He looks down, closing his eyes tightly as he brings his hands to his face, rubbing the skin in one motion before slapping his hands onto his legs, "Fuck!"

He takes his glasses off with his left hand before rubbing his eyes with his right, trying to ignore the prickling beneath his lids. 

* * *

 

Allen sits in the south hall library, his typewriter poised in front of him. He swallows hard before beginning to type. 

_On the Decline of the West._

He moves down the page, spelling out _by_ before he stops. He shakes slightly, face trembling lightly as he breathes in shakily. He clenches his hands before placing his fingers on the keys again. He types out _Lucien Carr_. 

* * *

 

Lucien walks over to his bed, picking up a brown shirt before folding it in his hands, moving across the room to lean down and place it in a burlap sack. He holds his hand in the bag as he hears his dorm door open. Allen walks in, paper in hand, closing the door behind him before he makes his way towards Lucien. 

"Lu." Lucien looks up, gazing at Allen as he stands in the middle of the room, biting his lip and gripping the papers tight. Lucien swallows, leaning up to regain his full height. Lucien reaches next him, hand gripping a white shirt as Allen looks around the room. 

"Where- Where are you going?" He holds the paper tighter, Lucien swaying for a moment. 

"Sailing out," Lucien looks away for a moment as Allen frowns, eyes widening slightly. Lucien moves to his desk, "To Paris." 

Lucien picks up his pocket knife before turning back to his bag, Allen exhaling through his mouth as his shoulders drop. 

"We're gonna make a ship as merchant seaman." Allen faces Lucien as he speaks, eyebrows furrowing as his heart rate picks ups. His lips start to tremble as Lucien swallows, turning to look at Allen. 

"Jack knows the tricks." 

Allen moves his eyes around the room before stuttering out, "You weren't going to tell me?" His lips continue to shake. 

Lucien breaths in heavily, swallowing. 

He turns away, leaning back down to his sack as Allen sighs shakily, moving to sit on the bed. He closes his eyes and after a second he turns to look at Lucien before facing the floor.

"Fuck you!" Allen's voice cracks. He grips the paper in his right hand, left hand moving to cover his mouth in a fist as he faces Lucien. Lucien stops, glancing at Allen before moving to pick up another item. Allen starts to breath audibly, hands clasping together as he sniffles. He turns to face Lucien before blaring out, "You're a phoney."

Lucien sucks his lips into his mouth, turning back towards his bag, eyes on the ground as he hears Allen struggling to not cry. He doesn't look at him. 

"And you got me and Jack and Bill making your vision come true because you can't do it yourself." Allen stables his voice, glancing between Lucien and in front of him before stopping at Lucien's face. 

"No Allen," Lucien faces Allen, voice raising slightly as his voice cracks, "You got what you wanted. You were ordinary, just like every other freshman. And I made your life extraordinary." Allen's heart races, his stomach in knots as his chest rises and falls harshly, "Go be you now, all by yourself. Leave me alone." 

Allen feels a tear fall down his cheeks, his vision blurring as his eyes fill, he shakes his head, Lucien's own eyes glazing over in a shine. 

"You don't mean that." 

"Allen!"

"Please." Allen turns away from Lucien, his head falling as his cheeks warm, resting his elbows on his knees and holding his clasped hands up. 

Lucien continues to stare at him. A moment passes before he speaks out.

"Leave." Allen turns and stares at him for a few seconds, sniffling before standing up, grasping the paper in his hands. He walks towards the door, stopping just before it, turning to face Lucien. Shakily he inhales, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I-. I just wanted to say that I won't be your new David." Allen holds the paper up by it's corners before tearing them down the middle. He let's out a small sob before ripping the paper again, his eyes never leaving Lucien. 

He drops the torn pieces, turning away, opening the door and closing it behind him in a matter of seconds. 

Lucien stands there for a few moments, wetness spilling down his face as he stares at the closed door. His eyes wander down to pile of ripped paper on the floor. Shakily inhaling he moves to sit down where Allen previously sat. His head falls into his hands. 

* * *

 

Allen is lying on his bed, facing his desk and the window it rests against. He stares at the darkening sky, breath slow and deep. He doesn't know how long he's been lying there before Luke walks into the room, breaking the tense air and the bubble Allen has surrounded himself with. Luke closes the door, his eye's not leaving Allen's laying figure, his eyebrows raised in concern. 

"You awake?" Allen hums noncommittally, his eyes half lidded and red from his crying. He figured he should have gone out, but he can't find the energy. He think's about going to a bar, finding a man that looks suspiciously like Lucien but every time his thoughts stray to that idea his stomach starts knotting and fresh tears spill onto his cheeks. 

Luke walks into the room, slow, steady steps making their way to Allen. Luke stands at the end of his bed, leaning to the side to look at Allen. He swallows. 

"Had a breakup?" He watches Allen's eyes fall shut before opening with a wet shine. 

"Something like that." Luke nods once, waiting a moment before moving to stand in front of Allen's face, resting his hand on Allen's shoulder. He plasters a grin on his face. 

"Well come on then,a few buddy's of mine are having a party tonight, says there's gonna be plenty of loose Barnard girls." He winks at Allen as he pulls Allen up. Allen swallows, smiling slightly as he nods, forcing a chuckle out of his tight throat. Luke picks up Allen's coat from it's place hanging behind the chair tucked under Allen's desk. He turns back to Allen as Allen stands up, laughing about something that Allen can't hear through his buzzing ears. He chuckles along, taking the coat handed to him. He puts it on as Luke walks to his side of the room, opening the top drawer of his set. Allen turns away, gazing back out the window before he feels Luke place his hand on his shoulder. 

He turns to face Luke, returning his smile as the two walk to the door. Luke it about to speak when he opens the door, stopping, Allen walking into his back before stepping away. He moves to look in front of Luke when a voice speaks up. 

"Uh, Allen here?" Allen steps to the side, Luke turning sideways and glancing at Allen before turning back to Lucien. Allen stares, his hands clenching slightly in his pockets, face searching Lucien's neutral one. He's changed out of the blue shirt and high waisted pants, now in his usual trousers and button up, tapping his foot lightly. Lucien's jaw clenches slightly. 

"Ginsy. Can we talk?" Luke looks back to Allen, Allen meeting his eyes before turning back to Lucien, nodding gently. Luke sighs, shrugging before moving to step out of the door, Lucien stepping aside. 

"Well, I'm off, won't be coming back tonight Allen." He winks at Allen before walking down the hall towards the stairs. Allen meets Lucien's eyes. 

"Come to my room, Ginsy." Allen inhales, ignoring his shaking hands before nodding once again. Lucien turns, Allen stepping through the threshold, closing the door behind him before following Lucien down the hall. The two don't speak as they make their way to Lucien's dorm. 

Lucien holds to the door open for Allen, closing and locking it before walking to the record player sitting in the corner of the room. Allen stands in the centre of the room, hands still clenched slightly in his coat pockets as he watches Lucien kneel down and flick through records, humming as he lifts one out before placing it on the player, turning it on. Lucien stands, facing Allen before walking over to his desk, opening the top drawer and taking out a pack of cigarettes. He lights one before moving to sit down on his bed. 

Allen doesn't move, instead staring at Lucien as the man inhales deeply, leaning over his body before placing his left hand behind him and leaning back. He exhales as he meets Allen's eyes, moving to hold the cigarette in his mouth and he inhales again, his right hand patting the bed next to him. Allen hesitates, watching Lucien exhaling the smoke between his nose and around the cigarette still in his mouth before stepping across the room to join Lucien. 

He sets himself down, turning to face Lucien. Lucien offers him the tobacco, Allen slowly taking it with shaking hands, placing it between his lips and inhaling. Lucien's eyes fall half lidded, watching as Allen exhales shakily. Lucien angles his body towards Allen, taking the cigarette from his hand with his own left hand, his right moving to caress Allen's cheek. Allen's eyes fall shut, stinging as Lucien gently brushes his thumb under Allen's eye before pulling him towards himself. Allen breaths out shakily his eyes meeting Lucien's as their noses brush together, breath mixing. 

"What are you doing, Lu?" Allen whispers, hands trembling as he grasps Lucien's wrist. 

"I'm sorry, Ginsy," Allen inhales sharply, rolling his lips into his mouth as his eyes close. Lucien closes his own, pressing his forehead against Allen's as he continues to whisper, "You mean everything to me, Ginsy." 

Lucien presses his lips against Allen's. Allen lets out a small sob as he grips Lucien's wrist tighter. 

"Don't play with me, Lu." Allen's head falls to rest against Lucien's shoulder, his hands falling against his chest as he grips the fabric. Lucien drops his cigarette onto the floor, stepping onto it before holding Allen against his chest as Allen starts to cry. He rocks them together, pressing kisses against his dark curls. 

"Allen, I-" Allen pulls up, his grip tightening as he faces Lucien.

"Please. Don't leave." Lucien swallows, hands falling to rest against Allen's hips, squeezing slightly. Allen's own hands move up to hold Lucien's head, thumbs resting against his cheeks, brushing against the skin softly. He meets Lucien's eyes, "Lucien. Lucien, I want you to fuck me."

Lucien's grip tightens, inhaling sharply and he nods once, Allen's eyes closing as he leans in to press their lips together in an urgent manner. Allen sighs shakily before connecting their lips again, moving to straddle Lucien's thighs. The pair's mouths move against each other in a hard kiss, Lucien sucking on Allen's tongue as he licks into Lucien's mouth. Allen moans lowly, pushing Lucien down onto the bed, breaking them apart as he moves his hands to rest against his chest. He leans back, shrugging off his coat and unbuttoning his shirt as Lucien stares at him before sitting up and following the actions. 

Allen shrugs off his shirt, breathing shakily before standing up. He pulls his undershirt off, chest rising and falling hard, heart pounding as Lucien peels his shirt from his arms, throwing the item before looking up at Allen through his lashes. He stands up, Allen's eyes following the movement, eye contact not breaking as he looks up at Lucien. Lucien steps towards Allen, fingertips brushing against the course hair trailing from under Allen's belly button to beneath his underwear. Allen swallows as he feels Lucien's finger move to unclasp his belt, pulling the leather from the belt hoop before moving to unbutton his trousers, pulling the zip down. 

Allen's trousers drop slightly down his legs as Lucien let's go, his hands touching his chest before he trails them slowly down his abdomen. Allen follows the movement, Lucien's fingertips falling below his belly button before Lucien unclasps his own belt. Allen's eyes flicker up to Lucien's before returning to the movement of Lucien's hands as he unbuttons and pulls down the zip of his trousers. Allen swallows again as Lucien starts to palm himself, sighing before toeing off his shoes, pulling his trousers down and socks off. He throws them to the side before standing up again. 

Allen shakes his head before quickly toeing off his own shoes, rushing to pull his trousers down. He steps out of the fabric, stumbling slightly and he lifts his foot to pull his sock off. Lucien places his hands against Allen's ribcage, holding him as Allen pulls his other sock off. Allen looks up at Lucien, swallowing before leaning up to kiss him. Lucien's hands move down his back, Allen's right hand squeezing Lucien's shoulder as his left hand rests against Lucien's hip. The two pull each other closer, their lips moving softly together, sighs escaping and tongues gently licking lips. 

Lucien breaks apart for a moment before his hands move down to grasp Allen's ass. He squeezes, pulling their hips together. Allen moans lowly, left hand moving up to hold onto Lucien's shoulder before Lucien hauls him up, Allen gasping, his legs wrapping around Lucien's waist. Lucien turns, walking to the end of his bed before dropping Allen onto the bed. Allen let's go, gasping, Lucien kneeling behind him as he turns to his side. Lucien reaches for Allen's shoulder, moving his knee between Allen's bent leg as he pulls him to lay on his back, slotting himself between Allen's spread legs. 

Allen inhales shakily, closing his eyes before reaching for Lucien's cheek, pulling him down, Lucien holding his body weight in his arms positioned by Allen's side. Lucien meets his lips, turning his head to deepen the kiss, Allen's hand's running over his face and through his blonde locks. Allen moans lowly as Lucien bites his bottom lip. Lucien bends his arm, his hips meeting Allen's in a slow grind. Allen moans, tightening his grip in Lucien's hair as Lucien begins to pepper kisses over his face, grinding slowly against Allen's groin. 

"Allen..." Lucien sighs as Allen moans, bringing him to meet his lips once again as he wraps his legs around Lucien's waist, pulling him closer, his cock growing harder with every slow grind of Lucien's own member beside his. Lucien leans up slightly, moving his weight to his bent legs as he runs his hands up and down Allen's sides, mouth trailing down Allen's neck, licking and biting and kissing as Allen arches his back. Lucien flicks his tongue against Allen's nipple, Allen crying out. 

"Oh fuck!" Allen licks his lips, sucking them into his mouth as his grip tightens, Lucien biting down on the soft nub, bringing it to a hardness as his hands trail to play with the elastic of Allen's underwear. Lucien moves to the other nipple, biting it as he pulls Allen's underwear down. Allen lifts his hips, feeling the heat between his legs against the cold of the room, his legs covering in goosebumps as Lucien runs his hands up and down his highs, thumbs pressing against his inner thighs, nails scratching lightly. 

Allen looks up at Lucien, meeting his gaze before his eyes flicker down to his cock, blushed red at the tip, swaying slightly in the air. He blushes, inhaling, eyes moving to the tenting of Lucien's underwear. Lucien kneels, his fingers hooking under his underwear as he pulls them down. He lifts the elastic away from his groin, his pink dusted head showing before Lucien pulls them all the way down, uncovering his cock. Allen's heart pounds in his ear, blood rushing faster and filling his cock to it's full hardness. Allen moans lowly, Lucien standing up and stepping out of the fabric before kneeling back down, his underwear pushed to the side. 

Lucien licks his lips, Allen's hands curling against his own chest as he lowers straightens his legs, widening them as Lucien moves to lean over Allen, weight in his arms as he kisses Allen. Allen sighs, shuddering and gasping as he feels a cold finger press under his balls, slowly moving down to press against his hole. Allen grips Lucien's shoulders, nails digging into the skin as he tenses, holding his breath. Lucien pulls away, shifting so Allen's thighs rest up against Lucien's legs, lifting Allen's hips off the bed slightly. Lucien rests his right hand against Allen's cheek, left hand massaging his inner thigh. Lucien moves to take Allen's glasses off, leaning up and placing them on the desk at the head of the bed. 

He places his hand against Allen's cheek once more, thumb pressing against Allen's lips. Allen opens his mouth, thumb slipping in. Lucien breathes in shakily, moving so his forefinger replaces his thumb, left hand running up and down his thigh as he adds a second finger. Allen closes his eyes, moaning softly and his tongue swirls around the digits, coating them with his spit. Lucien adds a third before pulling them away. Allen opens his eyes, watching as Lucien spits onto his fingers, the excess dripping onto the bed. 

Lucien's eyes flick up to Allen's, "You ready?" Lucien squeezes his knee. 

Allen swallows before nodding,"Yeah," He sighs,"Yes. Please." His hands find their way back into Lucien's hair, pulling him down as he feels a wet digit press against him. He inhales sharply, tensing. 

"Relax for me, Ginsy." Lucien whispers against Allen's lips, Allen's heart pounding. He breaths in deeply, forcing himself to relax as he feels Lucien press his forefinger into him. Allen gasps, pulling Lucien harder against his lips, relaxing and tensing his grip in Lucien's hair as Lucien pushes the finger into him. Once his finger is buried in Allen, Lucien leans away, watching Allen's face. 

"Good boy. I'm gonna move it now." Allen nods, eyes opening and meeting Lucien's darkened eyes. Lucien moves his finger out slowly, barely and inch before twisting it back inside. He repeats the action before pulling fully out, placing his middle finger against his forefinger before slowly pressing them back into Allen. Allen shakily sighs, pulling Lucien back down, kissing him gently as Lucien moves his fingers in and out slowly, starting to twist them and scissor them, working Allen open. 

"M-more." Allen moans out, breathing heavily, moving his hips gently down onto Lucien's fingers. Lucien smirks before removing his fingers, spitting on them before pressing three fingers into Allen. Allen moans lowly, fidgeting and licking his lips as Lucien sinks his fingers fulling into him, pressing against his sides and widening the three fingers in an outwards motion before twisting them out and in. Allen brings Lucien back down to him once more, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, moaning before biting. Lucien smiles, twisting and stretching his fingers before removing them completely. Lucien leans back, spitting into his hand twice before wrapping it around his cock. 

Lucien groans, his shoulders falling as he swallows hard, moving his hand slowly up and down his cock, head tipping to the side as he licks his lips, half lidded eyes meeting Allen's own. Allen's eyes flutter close as he feels the warm head press against him. Lucien leans down, lips slotting against Allen's in a soft kiss, his right hand guiding himself into Allen, his left moving to wrap around Allen's own hard prick. Allen gasps, hands grasping onto Lucien's shoulders as he feels Lucien's head press into him, opening him up. He moans lowly, arms folding behind Lucien's neck, bringing him closer as Lucien continues to slowly slide into Allen. 

"Oh fuck." Allen murmurs, body tensing before relaxing as Lucien squeezes the base of his cock, bottoming out in Allen. Lucien groans, shifting so he's leaning on his bent right arm, left hand moving to grip onto Allen's hip as he kisses Allen hard, slowly starting to grind into Allen, moving his hips in slow circles. Allen moans, feeling Lucien's cock drag out of him halfway before Lucien thrusts slowly back into Allen. Allen's hands run through Lucien's hair as Lucien repeats the movement, slowly fucking into Allen. 

Lucien pulls all the way out, coating his cock in spit once more before thrusting back in hard and fast. Allen gasps, back arching off the bed. Lucien smirks against his cheek bone. 

"You like that?" Allen whimpers, nodding his head jerkily before Lucien pulls out again, thrusting back into Allen. Lucien groans, fingernails digging into Allen's hip as Allen starts to pant, Lucien fucking into him at a faster speed, the pair's body moving together. Lucien presses kisses against Allen's ear, taking the lobe into his mouth, biting down on it as he picks up the pace, his pre cum mixing with the spit. Allen moans as Lucien sucks on the skin under his ear, licking and biting his neck as he breathes heavily against the abused skin.

Allen wraps his legs around Lucien's waist, Lucien's hands threading through Allen's brown curls as he fucks him hard and fast. Allen moans, back arching, lying in bliss as his body warms, his cock throbbing, focusing on the feel of Lucien's lips against his skin, his hands in his hair, his cock moving in and out of him. Allen digs his nails into Lucien's back, feeling a wetness under his finger tips as his heart skips. 

"Lu- Oh fuck Lu, I'm gonna-" Lucien kisses him hard, thrusting harder into Allen as Allen whines high, moaning and gasping as his cock twitches, cum covering his stomach in ropes, back arched. He shakes, fingers scratching Lucien's neck, nails pressing into his scalp as he holds his head, panting into Lucien's mouth. Lucien groans, feeling Allen tense around his cock. He presses his hands under Allen's thighs, pushing them up as he grips the hair covered skin, fucking into Allen harder. His hips stutter, eyes clenched shut as he cums, fucking into Allen, milking himself. He moans, bottoming out as he shakes. He holds himself there, finding Allen's lips and kissing him.

The kisses slow as the two find their breath, panting slowing as their hearts return to normal. Allen sighs, feeling Lucien slowly pull his softened cock out. He looks down at his stomach, shivering as the cum dries. Lucien tilts his head up and kisses him before sitting up. Lucien finds his underwear, bringing it to Allen's stomach as he wipes the cum off of him. Lucien moves the article of clothing between Allen's legs, wiping at the cum slowly dripping down from Allen's pink, swollen hole. Allen sighs, stretching as Lucien moves off the bed, chucking the underwear to a corner of the room. The music stops as Lucien moves to kneel next to Allen, Allen turning to face him before shuffling over, pulling the sheets down.

Lucien sits next to Allen, lying down facing him. He pulls Allen to his chest, pulling the sheets over the two of them. Allen's eyes flutter closed, resting his head under Lucien's chin. Lucien moves his hand to tilt Allen's head up. Allen opens his eyes smiling at Lucien as he smiles back, kissing Allen softly. Allen sighs, murmuring on this lips, "Don't leave, Lucien." 

Lucien kisses Allen again before tucking his head under his chin, pressing soft kisses against his head, whispering, "I'm not going anywhere."   

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
